In numerous public places, and especially at places such as airports and hospitals, there repeatedly arises the need to meet the short-term transportation requirements of the ill, handicapped, elderly or otherwise infirm. For many years, the foldable wheelchair has met that need. Its typically lighterweight design and typically all-purpose utility has made the foldable wheelchair readily available for use in virtually all situations encountered in those environments. Furthermore, the foldable design has enabled efficient storage of the wheelchair when not in use, a feature especially important where it is vital to keep hallways and other thoroughfares free and clear for other traffic.
However, in recent years, where awareness and sensitivity to meeting the transportation needs of the infirm has increased, it has been discovered that the designs of prior art foldable wheelchairs, while still better suited than non-folding wheelchairs, are deficient in many respects. For example, the prior art designs are rather bulky and unwieldy and not sufficiently adaptable to the comforts of the user. Hence, a need has arisen to maintain and enhance the attractive characteristics of the foldable wheelchair design such as quick deployment and efficient storage, while improving other characteristics by trimming weight and adding greater adjustability to more adequately address the comforts of the user.